fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Tinky Gets Grounded Big Time
Transcript * Teacher: Good morning, class. We have three weeks till school starts, and today is behavior cards day. The cards given are different colors and different things will happen to you. Here are the card colors. Purple means you get to graduate from school early. Blue means you'll spend the first week off at school. Cyan means you'll spend the first day off at school. Green means nothing will happen to you. Yellow means you get detention for only 10 minutes. Orange means you get detention for the rest of the day. And Red means you're expelled from this school forever. Here are your cards now. * Timon: All right! I got purple, along with Pumbaa and Snow Wade! * Pumbaa: We get to go home now! * Paulina: I got blue, which means I take the first week off of school. * Eddie: I got cyan, which means I get the first day off of school. * Ralph: We got green, which means nothing will happen to us today. * Fat Timon: We're normal. * Tinky: Oh no! My card was red! Can you give me another chance? * Teacher: Absolutely not, Tinky! You are the worst student ever! Go to the principal's office right now! * Tinky: Yahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! * Principal: So Tinky. What brings you here. * Tinky: It was behavior cards day and I got a red card. * Principal: Tinky you were forced to come here for cutting class, making fake video game openings, sleeping in class, cussing at teachers, trashing the school, beating up students, changing the school name to Mario Kart Wii and killing Veruca Salt. You're the worst student in the history of this school. You're expelled for 7563542141524352425241516341 centuries! Go home now! * Andrew: Tinky how dare you get a red card! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for eternity! I'm gonna call Timon and his friends to come over here. * (21 Minutes later) * Andrew: And here they are. * Timon: This is me, Timon. I am so mad at you for what you did to deserve that red card. * Pumbaa: I'm Pumbaa. I heard that you were expelled for getting a red card for making fake video game openings. * Fat Timon: I'm Fat Timon. You are a very bad preschooler! * Eddie: I'm Eddie. I am so fed up with you making fake video game openings after you were told not to do it. * Ralph: I'm Ralph. I hate you and all your fake video game openings. * Paulina: I'm Paulina. I am so angry at you for leaving nonsense words on TV, you naughty preschooler! * Amber: I'm Amber. You strongly have no business making fake video game openings. * Snow Wade: I'm Snow Wade. I am not subscribing to you. Because I'm not one of your fans. * Aloysious: I'm Aloysious. You will forget your memories of Super Mario for the rest of your life! * Mickey: I'm Mickey Mouse. I think you're the worst student of mine! * Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh. You're banned from Mario forever! * Paulina: There will be no fake video game stuff, no Mario movies or shows, no Mario video games, and no Mario store as well! * Snow Wade: And there will be Taco Bell, no Subway, no Wendy's, no Steak and Shake, no Quiznos, no Mcdonalds, no Pizza Hut, no Five Guys, no Dunkin Donuts, no Subway, no Arby's, and no Baskin Robins as well. The only places you'll go to are the Caribbean restaurant, the Chinese restaurant, the French restaurant, the German restaurant, Golden Corral, the Japanese restaurant, the Korean restaurant, the Mexican restaurant, Olive Garden, Red Lobster, the Spanish restaurant, the Thai restaurant, the Vietnamese restaurant, and the Supper Club. * Timon: The only things you would eat are cooked eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes,prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, staled popcorn, roast beef, and baby food. * Tinky: No! I hate cooked eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, staled popcorn, roast beef, and baby food. * Mickey: Tough! Those are the only things you can eat for the rest of your life whether you like it or not. * Amber: And you'll be forced to watch movies and shows such as Two and a Half Men, Yogi Bear, Brave, Family Matters, Step by Step, The Big Bang Theory, Happy Days, Toy Story, The Cleveland Show, and many more not Mario. * Pumbaa: And you'll be forced to watch baby shows such as Teletubbies, Blue's Clues, Sesame Street, Dora the Explorer, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, and Winnie the Pooh as well. * Aloysious: Your trips to Gamestop got lost. * Eddie: You will also be playing video games like Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, Epic Mickey, Ninjago, Super Smash Bros, and many more not Mario. * Ralph: We'll also be donating all your Mario stuff to charity so you won't get them back for the rest of your life. * Fat Timon: And we'll also give away all your Mario dolls to Leela, Michelle, Shrek, Fiona, Fry, and Amy so that you won't get them back for eternity. * Pooh: Start watching these prime time shows and baby shows not from Mario for the rest of your life! * Ralph: I agree with everyone. Start watching these prime time shows and baby shows and start playing these video games not from Mario. Or you'll be grounded even more. * Tinky: Yahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Category:Grounded Stuff